


Caffeine, Hazelnut and other Feelings

by LCHime



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/pseuds/LCHime
Summary: The morning after Supercard of Honor Kenny Omega goes to find breakfast for his favorite Golden Star and the thoughts that run though his head throughout the walk. This is my first story in six years everyone please oh please be gentle with me.





	Caffeine, Hazelnut and other Feelings

~ Caffeine, Hazelnut and other Feelings 

Author's Note: Hey guys LCHime here I've never posted on here before and it's been a long long time since I wrote fanfic but since Golden Lovers showed up in my life and with all the crazy wrestling events we had the past weekend I had to write something so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have thinking about it at work today. Hope you guys can figure out the easter eggs in this one. ^.^ 

 

Sunlight touched softly on the blinds of Room 806 other known as Kenny and Kota's joint room. Last night was Supercard of Honor and Kenny was hurting in all sorts of ways. The Bucks superkicked him by accident instead of hitting Cody with the all powerful move and he then rejected Matt's hug of forgiveness which hurt more than his legs or back ten thousand times more he felt like he should have made peace with Matt but now it just got worse and he didn't know if this was truly the end of The Elite he wanted to fix everything quick and soon before it was too late. His eyes moved over to his left side where Kota was beside him sleeping away peacefully despite the match he had with Adam Page which made the blond quite worried in all sorts of ways. 

 

Last night after he reached backstage there was his golden star waiting there with open arms and helped him reach their shared room which they haven't done in nearly four years it was strange at first but it quickly felt like old times staying up late playing video games till dawn and talking about all sorts of things going on in their lives. Kenny was grateful that they were okay and starting over fresh and happy bliss. He touched the smaller man's head softly before quickly pulling back with a slight blush and a look at the clock. There was at least two hours before they had to be at the signings he decided to let Kota rest up while he would get breakfast and coffee as a thank you for all the help he gave him last night and even before that. It wasn't much but it was a start. Feeling happy despite feeling in pain quite a lot he headed outside the hotel and went on a journey to find food and hopefully not have to run into too many fans. Even if he did he wouldn't mind one bit since they had been so wonderful and kind to him and Ibushi. 

Even at ten in the morning the streets were buzzing and excited since WrestleMania was tonight even though some of his dearest and closest friends were part of the show he wasn't going to attend or watch it from his hotel room. Kota wasn't going to as well he told Kenny that he wanted them to hang out play video games and eat a ton of junk food like a sleepover. Just the thought of that made the blond's heart swell up. Thursday night at the Wrestlecon Supershow he had confessed out loud that what the two of have is what love looks like the crowd went nuts with joy and happiness. Late that same night in their room Kota confessed to Kenny that he was still in love with him and hasn't stopped loving him since late 2008 the year they met and wrestled for the first time the man Kenny claimed as his destiny and his rival. It all came so quickly from rivals to friends to best friends and to lovers. His movement in the streets haulted to a stop and his legs felt like jelly heat rushing to his cheeks and suddenly the hoodie he wore felt to warm on him. Being in love like this felt like being in High School again but a million times better in every way. 

He regained his footing quickly to the local coffee shop titled "Golden Dreamers" laughing to himself at the silly yet sweet name. As he walked in he took in the sight of the place the walls covered in the locals artwork and beautiful breathtaking paintings of many things from stars in the sky to people just hanging out on a pouch drinking something sweet on a summer's day. His nose could smell the scent of hazelnut and cinnamon and he could feel himself swooning but feet were firmly on the ground. A lady who looked old enough to be his mother with wavy blond hair with streaks of cotton candy pink smiled at him. "Welcome to Golden- Oh my gosh you're Kenny Omega! I'm a huge fan well all of us here are. We named this place after your tag team name almost anyway its close enough anyway welcome welcome. I'm Luna Morningstar the owner please order whatever you like it's on me." 

Kenny a gentleman above all else insisted on paying but Luna wouldn't hear of it at the end he got a coffee named "One Sweet Coffee" a hazelnut with a touch of vanilla and the "Golden Lovers Brew" for Kota which is a butter toffee with cinnamon it was the perfect coffee to represent them since Kenny was like cinnamon spice with his words and wit and Kota was sweet like toffee. Luna also gave him a dozen homemade banana nut muffins and matching mugs to take home to use for their own coffee or tea. Kenny made sure everyone got as much photos and autographs as they wanted. By the time he returned they had a half an hour before the signings and he knew Kota would be pretty hungry by now as he was too from all of the walking and photographs. Once he opened the door he was greet to the sight of Ibushi running around the room with one sock on and a towel lose on his head. 

 

"Ken-tan, where have you been? I overslept and now we are going to be late for the signing with the fans. They are going to be so upset." Kota was hurrying along putting on his outfit for the day while trying to fix his mess of hair he stops as Kenny gently takes his hand kissing it. "Even if we end up there a little bit late the fans will forgive us because they are head over heels in love with you and me. Now please sit down with me and have a muffin, Bu-san." The smaller man took a seat next to the blond blushing slightly at Kenny's words that were soft and to the point taking the coffee and a muffin Kota ate in silence even though time so much time had passed between them it was like nothing had changed well maybe Kenny's hair was not as curly and his voice was different he was still the same Canadian wrestler he fell in love with so many years ago. "This is perfect, Kenny-chan thank you so much this muffin is out of this world. Six-star muffin I should say." This had Kenny spit out his coffee from laughing so much and the look in their eyes read "I love you more than I can say now or later." 

Soon enough they had arrived at the signing just a few minutes late Kenny went in first and fans were going wild with the questions but one that stuck out was "What happened to Kota? Why so late?" He chuckles to himself with that one and says "He overslept and I wasn't going to leave him behind. I'm not that kind of guy but you all knew that, already didn't you?" A gentle smile appears on his face as Kota pokes him in the cheek. "I'm sorry, Everyone its really Kenny's fault." He says in his best english which makes the crowd swoon and smile all around. 

Despite whatever happens next to The Elite or The Bullet Club Kenny Omega is on Cloud 9 and no one or anything was going to take away his Golden Star...


End file.
